The 6 Jewels
by KikyoandNaraku
Summary: An Inuyasha Fanfiction about Four kids Sometimes 5 trying to protect the Shikon No Tama, and while defeating enemys, they find more Jewels. 4 to be exact. But what about the 6th and Final Jewel? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1, Daemon

The Six Jewels

By: KikyoandNaraku

Dedicated to: Koga123

I don't own anything. I only own Kia, Catsou, Daemon and Myself. Koga123 owns Koga, and herself.

Chapter One, Daemon

"Kia, I'm sorry!" I yelled. "Ashley, listen. I miss Koga! I hate it here! Nobody will make friends with me, but Catsou already has a boyfriend!" Kia said. "I heard that!" Catsou yelled from the Living Room.

Anyway, hi. My name is Ashley Kelly. I have shoulder length blondish brown hair, and I wear Glasses. I have Blue-green eyes. I really like Link. Kia Hiram is a 15 year old half-demon. Her parents are Kikyo and Naraku. She has shoulder length pure brown hair and brown-orange eyes. She wears a Kimono exactly like Kikyo's. She really likes Koga. Catsou Hiram is Kia's half-sister. She is a 15-year-old Cat half-demon. Her parents are Kikyo and a Cat demon named Michael. She has black hair that goes to her back. Kia went in rage and killed Catsou when they where kids, but Catsou was revived. Catsou wears a kimono like Kia's but with a blue top and purple bottoms. She has Purplish eyes. She really likes Sesshomaru. She also has Black Cat ears. I will explain the rest as they come in. I had dragged Kia and Catsou with me to Minnesota. Oh, and Link visits. (If he doesn't, I'll sick Naraku on him) Anyway, back to the story.

"Hey, I have nobody either." I said. "No you have that stuck up, rude, inconsiderate snob; Link!" Kia said. "Go to the pool. You're bound to find people there." I sighed, unpacking my _Warriors: Fire and Ice _book. "Pool?" Kia asked. "Only kids!" "Fine, read this." I said, handing Kia _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _"What's this?" Kia asked. "It's called Harry Potter." I said. "Catsou is already reading the second. If we go sit under a tree and read, someone might come over." I said. We went downstairs to the closest tree. (Not Catsou. She had to go out. To her boyfriend's, no doubt.) We started reading, and sure enough, a cute blonde teen walked over to Kia. Kia looked up from her book. "Hi I'm Daemon.(Day-Me-On)" He said. "I can tell you're a half-demon." He smiled. "Hi, I'm Kia." Kia said, glancing at me. The guy named Daemon sat down. "Harry Potter, eh?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. My friend Ashley is letting me borrow it." Kia said, pointing at me. "Hi." I said. "A Mortal? You're friends with a Mortal?" He asked. "Um… well I'm here protecting her. She's my friend. She's nice." Kia said. "Well, I see." Daemon said. "I'm going to unpack more. Kia dinner in 15." I said, marking my page, and running up to apartment # 301. "So, what kind of demon are you?" Kia asked. "I'm a Cat half-demon." He said. "Nice. Hey, by any chance, do you know a Catsou Hiram?" Kia asked. "Uh…No." Daemon said. "Thank You." Kia mouthed.

_Ring, ring _"Hello?" I asked. "Where's Kia? What have you done with her!" Yelled a voice on the other side of the phone. "Koga, she's outside. Now QUIT CALLIN!" I yelled, hanging up. _Ringgggg _"I SAID TO-" I started. "Hello. This is Domino's Pizza. We're here. Can you come to the front?" A voice said. "Sure, bye." I said, running downstairs. "Step, Step, Step… unlock…open…KIA! STOP FLIRTIN' AND GET OVER HERE!" I yelled. "Ok! It's # 301. Come up tomorrow?" Kia asked. Daemon nodded. "OK, Kia, carry the Wings and Cinna Sticks." I said, handing them to her. I paid the Domino's man, and we walked upstairs. "I'll call Catsou." Kia said, dialing Catsou's number. I made the table, and got drinks. "Catsou's on her way." Kia said. "Vault, Yoo-hoo, or Snapple Peach Tea?" I asked. "Vault." Kia said. "Yoo-hoo for Catsou." "M'k." I said, grabbing a Yoo-hoo, and pouring two Vaults. Catsou walked through the door. "Honeys, I'm home!" She yelled. We sat down and ate. "Pepperoni." I said. "Next time I choose! So, Catsou, Kia met a boy." I said, picking off my pepperonis. "Ohm, Koga's not going to like that, is he?" Catsou asked. "Nope, not at all." I said. "I think I should go call him." I said, getting up. "Lay off it!" Kia yelled. I sat back down. "Gosh, it was a joke!" I said. "Koga wouldn't mind. We've moved on." Kia said, putting up her plate.

Koga Higurashi is a dog half-demon. His parents are Inuyasha and Kagome. He is 16. He has long silver hair, and yellow-orange eyes. He wears Inuyasha's Fur of the Fire Rat. He really likes Kia. Kia and Koga where once girlfriend and boyfriend. Koga also has a healing touch.

"You got IM." The AOL's voice kicked on. "Oh, it's Koga." I said, sitting down. _(KogaRules) WHY'D YOU DISCONECT YOUR PHONE FROM ME? _It said.

_(K.A.C.) Because you kept calling._ I typed.

_(KogaRules) ASHLEY! I'LL KILL YOU!_

_(K.A.C.) : P _

_(KogaRules) ARRG!_

_K.A.C. logged off at 8:57 P.M._

"Goodbye." The AOL voice said as I shut down the computer. "Kia, Koga said 'Hi'!" I yelled.

'3:30 in the mornin', not a soul in sight, city's lookin' like a ghost town on a moonless summer night. Rain-' _Knock, knock_. I stopped my CD player and went to the door. I glanced at the clock. '9 A.m.! Who would be at the door now?' I thought as I opened the door. "Hello, Ashley, is it? Is Kia home?" Daemon asked. "Yes, she's asleep right now." I smiled. "Oh, ok." Daemon started to walk off. "But, you can stay here till she wakes." I said. His face lit up. "OK, thanks!" He said, walking in the room. "I have music. I was listing to _'Thunder Rolls' _but I have others." I said. "What do you have on that CD?" Daemon asked. "_Green day, Crazy Frog…_" I said, naming some. "Ok, I'll listen." He said. "Ok." We just started Green day when Kia yelled out, "Ashley! Why must you have such bad tastes?" "I'll start breakfast." I sighed. Kia walked into the room, wearing a shirt that not only went to her knees, but the collar hung over her shoulder. She saw Daemon and gasped. "Daemon… w-what are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to ask if you would come to a 1:00 movie with me today." He asked, walking towards her. "Umm… I have something to do. Now bye!" Kia said, pushing him out the door. "You're feeling evil today, huh?" I asked, flipping over an egg. Kia stood there, back to the door, blushing. "Breakfast!" I yelled. Catsou came into the room. "What's she flustered for?" Catsou asked me. "Daemon asked her out, and she rejected." Kia sat down, and ate her over-easy eggs.

"Kia, I say you ask him out." I said. "Ashley, SHUT UP!" Kia yelled. "Romantic dinner… romantic moonlight…" I said. "I don't have to take this!" Kia said, storming out of the room. "Apartment alone!" I yelled after her. "What?" Kia asked, popping her head in my room. "Oh, never mind." I said, turning on _Green Day_. "You'd do that?" Kia asked. "Sure. Go ask him." I said. Kia ran out of the apartment up to #415. _Knock Bang Kock _Kia banged on the door. "What's with the banging?" Daemon asked, opening the door. "Daemon, would you like to come to my Apartment tomorrow? I'll fix dinner too!" Kia said. "Sure, what time?" Daemon asked. "Is 10 at night ok?" Kia answered. "OK, I'll be there." Daemon smiled and shut the door.

"Ok, don't come till tomorrow!" Kia said. "Bye to you too!" I yelled, shutting the door. "Ok, 2 hours… I have time for some TV." Kia said. She turned on our TV.

"Now to start cooking." Kia said. She had watched TV for an hour and 45 minutes. "We only have ravioli and pizza?" Kia asked. "I need to go to the store more often…" Kia said. She took out a cheese pizza, and put it in the oven. "Ok. Now, to go put something else on." Kia said, going into our room. "Pink…Blue…_Pink…Blue" _She couldn't decide. "Pink." She nodded. _Nok Nok _"Oh! Coming!" Kia said, putting on a red hair band. "Daemon, hi. Come in." Kia said, opening the door. Daemon looked oh so handsome. He was wearing a white Tux with a black tie. "Hope you like pizza." Kia said. "Cheese?" Daemon asked. "Yep." Kia answered. "I love it!" Daemon smiled. "Good." Kia smiled back. So they sat down and ate.

"So, you share a apartment?" Daemon asked while Kia washed the dishes. "Yeah. With Ashley and Catsou." Kia said, drying her hands. "Oh." Daemon said. Kia sat on the couch by him. "You know… the full moon makes this really romantic." Daemon said. They both looked at the moon, then they looked at each other. They got closer. Then, Kia and Daemon, kissed. Suddenly, the door opened, but they didn't hear it until a voice spoke. "Kia sur…" Kia jerked her head away, and looked. Daemon did too. Catsou and me stood there, around none other then Koga. "K-Kia, who is he?" Koga asked. "D-Daemon." Kia said. "Daemon…you took Kia away… I'll kill you!" Koga yelled, turning demon. "No!" I yelled. "Koga, stop!" Catsou yelled. "Daemon, run!" Kia said. "OK." Daemon nodded, getting up, and trying to run away. Daemon tripped, and hurt his ankle. Koga walked up to him, holding his claws in front of his face. Koga smiled, and shot his hand threw Daemon's chest. Daemon gasped. "No! Daemon!" Kia yelled, pushing Koga out of the way, and kneeling by Daemon. Catsou and me gasped as Koga turned back to his normal self. Daemon smiled for a sec, looking at Kia, then his eyes opened wide. He went limp. "D-Daemon!" Kia whispered. "Koga!" Kia yelled, whipping her head around to Koga. "You! You killed him!" Kia yelled at him. "And this all happened because of you, Ashley!" Kia said, looking at me. "You came back! With Koga too!" Kia yelled. I looked at her, eyes wide. I turned and ran out of our apartment. "Ashley!" Catsou yelled after me. "It wasn't her fault Kia! We came up here to stop Koga from coming!" Catsou ran after me. That only leaves Kia, Koga, and the dead Daemon. "Kia…I thought… we had something special…" Koga whispered. "Koga, we _did _have something special. Catsou, too. She had something special with Sesshomaru. But people change when they move. They move on." Kia said. "You have to understand that." Kia walked into our bedroom, and shut the door. Koga sighed, walked outside, and out of the apartments.

"KIA! LET ME IN! IT'S MY ROOM TOO!" I yelled, pounding at the door. It was later that day. "Ashley, you can camp with me." Catsou said. "Thanks." I smiled. "Ya know, this isn't all my fault, right?" Koga yelled at us. We had let him stay on the couch. "We know! That's why we let you stay!" Catsou and me yelled. Catsou and me had taken Daemon's body, and put it in his apartment.

The Next Day…

"Kia, we're going to the store!" I yelled. Koga, Catsou, and Me walked out of the apartments. Kia was in still in our room. "I'll never come out." Kia whispered. About an hour and a half later, Kia was startled when she heard the front door slam open. "W-Who's there?" Kia called, sitting up. Our door suddenly slammed open, reveling… "Daemon?" Kia was flabbergasted. "Give me the Shikon Jewel, or die!" Daemon yelled, holding a curved sword up to Kia's throat. "Kia, we're-" I yelled, coming in with Catsou, and Koga. "Daemon… No… you're dead!" Koga yelled. "That's what you think." Daemon smiled. "Fine then, I'll just have to kill ya again!" Koga yelled, getting Daemon in the gut. "No!" Kia yelled, as Daemon dropped to his knees. "Kia…" Daemon whispered. "Yes? I'm here…" Kia kneeled down to his level. "If I die, I'm taking you with me!" Daemon yelled, stabbing Kia with his sword. "Kia!" We three yelled. "D-Daemon… why do you want the jewel so bad?" Kia asked. Her eyes filled with pain. Daemon held the sword up to her throat. "Ashley, go get it." Kia said to me, her voice filled with sorrow and pain. "Kia…I can't! You can't just give it to him! You have to fight him!" I said to her. "Ashley, GET THE JEWEL!" Kia yelled at me. I nodded, and ran and got the jewel. I gave it to Kia. Kia handed it to Daemon. "Good. Now I _will _kill you." Daemon smirked. "Kia!" We all gasped. Koga looked as if he was about to stab Daemon again. "No! Koga, don't interfere! I gave the jewel...so I must die." Kia told Koga. "No! Kia, I won't let you die!" Koga said, stabbing Daemon, yet once again. This time, it **really **killed him. Kia stood up. "Koga, what don't you get about this? If a priestess that posses the Jewel Of Four Souls, and gives it to someone evil, the must be killed!" Kia yelled at Koga. I walked over to Daemon, and Pick up the Shikon Jewel. "Now you have it back." I said, giving it to her. "Hey, guys? Freaky stuff over here!" Catsou said, pointing to Daemon. We all looked. Daemon was dissolving, and in his place a black jewel , and a broken piece of a tablet appeared. Kia and Me walked over to the Jewel and the piece of tablet. She picked up the Jewel, and I, the piece of tablet. "I wonder what this is?" Kia asked. "I bet this tells. I could work it out." I said. "OK." Kia nodded.

2 hours later…

"Ok, I've worked it out!" I yelled. "Really?" They all asked, walking over to my computer. This is what it said: 'The Jewel Of No Souls is a Black Jewel with the power to make a Mortal as strong as The Great Dog Demon. Takamaru owned it whilst he was alive. He gave it on to his son, Daemon before he died.' "WHAT?" They yelled. "So he was all along after the Shikon Jewel to revenge his father's death…" Catsou said. "HA! And to think, _I _killed him!" Koga stood proudly. Kia poked him. Koga lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Hey, why'd ya do that!" Koga yelled.

End Chapter 1

How'd ya like the first chapter? Please Review! Here's a preview of the 2nd.

"Ok, bye!" Catsou called to a boy. "Catsou, who's he?" I asked Catsou. "Oh, his name's Dasou." Catsou said. "We haven't even been here for 2 months and you've already gone out with 5 boys!" Kia said.


	2. Chapter 2, Dasou

I don't own anything. I only own Kia, Catsou, Dasou, and myself. Oh, and Whip Jr., and Whip Senor. Koga123 owns Koga and herself. Paul owns Paul.

Chapter 2, Dasou

"Hi Paul, is Sara there?" I asked. "Yeah, here she is." Paul answered. I had called Sara to talk about Koga. "Hello, please wait. Your call is very important to us." Sara said. "Sara, come get Koga." I wined. "Why?" Sara asked. "Kia and Koga fight all day!" I wined again. "Feh." Sara answered. "One less thing for me to worry about. Koga's just a worthless pile of-" "KOGA! YOU PERV!" Kia yelled. "Whoa." Me and Sara said. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to come cheer you up." Koga said. "Huh?" Sara didn't hear. "He said 'I wanted to come cheer you up.'" I wispered. "YEAH, WELL IF A DOOR'S CLOSED, KNOCK!" Kia yelled. "Man, she needs to give that to Paul! I mean, remember that time when we where getting into our bathing suits, and right after we finished, he barged in?" Sara asked. "Yeah." I said. "Think about during." She said. "Well, it be worst for me, One, He's YOUR brother, and two, you'd never let me forget, and you'd be telling everyone." I said. "Yep." Sara said. "AHH! RUN AWAY! DEMENTED GIRL WITH A WHIP!" Koga ran by, yelling. "DEMENTED? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Kia yelled, following him. "Whip?" Sara asked. "Ah, the powers of my whip." I said. "OW! I SAID I'M SORRY!" Koga yelled. "Your whip?" He asked. "Uh-oh." I said. "I'LL KILL YOU ASHLEY!" Koga yelled, running after me. "AHH!" I yelled, running away. "KOGA! COME BACK!" Kia yelled, running after us. "SARA GOTTA CALL YA BACK, BYE!" I said speedily. I hung up. "WHERE'S CATSOU WHEN YOU NEED HER?" I wined. A split second later, Catsou walked in. She sighed, and walked over to us. We where running around the Kitchen. Catsou grabbed Koga's dog ear, and Kia's ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow." They said stopping. "Kia, whip back to Ashley." She said. Kia handed me back my whip. "And Koga, this is only whip JR." I said. "ARRG!" Koga said, lunging at me. Catsou let go of Kia's ear and grabbed both of Koga's, pulling them. "OW!" Koga yelled. "Behave or be thrown outside, dog-boy." She said. "And, yes I can, cause you don't pay rent. WE do." Koga nodded. "Thanks Catsou." I said. She smiled at me. "I can't believe I can't trust Koga and Kia, them being older, but I can trust you." "HEY!" Kia and Koga yelled. "And I'm like the man of the hou... apartment." Catsou said. "But-But! I should be the man of the apartment! I am one!" Koga said. "In your dreams." I scoffed. "Ashley, you know, if he paid the rent like the rest of us, he could be." Catsou said. "Ok, I will!" Koga asked. I had to bite my lip from laughing. "Ok. As long as I get to be the woman of the hou... apartment." Catsou said. "I get to be the kid!" Kia said. "And I get to be the loving pet that the Man of the houartment and the kid pick on." I said. "ARRG!" Koga and Kia said, towering over me. "Eep." I said. Catsou hit them on the head. "Ow!" The retreated. "Man, you two must really like each other. I mean, you fight all the time," I said. "We do not like each other!" They said. "and you say the exact things." "No we-!" They started. They stooped, and glared at each other. Kia walked into our room and shut the door. Koga (not having a room) went into the bathroom and shut the door. "You're right Ashley. They really do." Catsou said. I nodded. "Ya really think? I was just getting them mad." I said. "But you're right." Catsou nodded. "Wanna watch Shrek?" I asked. "Ghostbusters?" Catsou suggested. "One, or two?" "One." "Ok." I went over and got Ghostbusters. "And it don't look good, who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!" We sang. "Guys, I don't like it in the bathroom. Can I join you?" Koga opened the bathroom door. "Do you want him to?" I asked Catsou. "No, not really." She answered. "Ok. Hey, Koga?" I looked at him. "What?" I started humming the Lost Woods theme from The Legend Of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. "AH! MAKE IT STOP!" Koga yelled, covering his ears. He retreated back into the bathroom. I stopped. "Cool." Catsou said. "Yep, he hates that song." I replied.

Approximately 105 minutes later...

"Guys! Can I come out? I really have to pee!" Koga yelled. "Koga, look around you." I said. "Oh!" He said. "What time is it?" Catsou asked. "5:05" I said as Koga came out. "Oh My God! I'm gonna be late!" Catsou said. "Another date?" I sighed. "Yeah." Catsou answered, picking up her jacket and putting it on. "Ok, bye." I said. "And the one and only Catsou Hiram has left the room!" She said, walking out the door. "Hey Koga, why don't YOU have a girlfriend?" I asked. "I do." He answered. "Who?" "Kia." He said. "KOGA!" Kia yelled, opening our door. "Crap." Koga said. "Whip senor is in the top drawer." I said. Kia went into the top drawer and got out my whip senor. "ASHLEY!" Koga yelled, running after me. "AHH!" I yelled, running away.

About 2 hours later...

"Ok, bye!" Catsou called to a boy. "Catsou, who's he?" I asked Catsou. "Oh, his name's Dasou." Catsou said. "We haven't even been here for 2 months and you've already gone out with 5 boys!" Kia said. "Yeah, I know." Catsou sighed. "But I found this cute Dog demon named Dasou." "Cuter then me?" Koga asked. "He just doesn't have any ears. But beside that, yes Koga." Catsou said. Koga looked depressed. "Hey Koga, I bet your girlfriend thinks your cute." I said. "Right, Kia?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." Kia said. "Run! Run away you pathetic losers, for I am the almighty Shriek!" Kia yelled. Kia was playing Super Smash Brothers Melee. "Kia, you've only defeated the Master Hand. You've got a LONG way to go before you could defeat me. Even a LONGER way until you can defeat my cousins." I said. "Well, still. Have YOU defeated the Master Hand with Shriek?" Kia asked. "I've defeated the master hand with every character, including ones that you don't have." I sighed. "Ooh! I new challenger!" Kia said. "Jigglypuff!" I coughed "Jigglypuff!" Kia explained.  
"What the freak? You got defeated by Jigglypuff?" I laughed. "Hey, I just started!" Kia yelled. "Jigglypuff!" I laughed. "Hey, back off!" Koga said. Kia and me looked at him. "You don't need to defend me." Kia said, squinting. "Ok, awkwardness." Catsou said. "Now that we're here, so far away, all the struggle..." I started singing, but I stopped when everyone started looking at me. "What? Blame Sara, she taught it to me." I said. "Pizza?" Catsou sighed. "Cheese!" Kia, Koga and me said. "Ok, ok. One Large Cheese pizza with Cinna Sticks or Bread?" Catsou asked, picking up the phone. We all looked at each other. "Cinna Sticks." We all nodded.

Later, after our dinner...

"Do you eat like this all the time?" Koga asked. "Almost." I said. "Kia, Catsou, is today Bongo night, or Smash night?" "I think Smash." Catsou said. "Ok, Catsou and me battle first, then Koga and Kia. Loser battles loser, winner battles winner." I gave the instructions. "I'm Young Link!" I said, picking Young Link. "Just plain Link for me." Catsou said, picking Link. "Zelda." Kia said, picking Zelda. "Gannondorf." Koga said, picking Gannondorf. "The Zelda cast!" I said.

After the tournament..,

"I can't believe you lost to Kia!" I said to Catsou. "Drop it!" Catsou said. "I can't believe I won 3rd place!" Kia thrust her arm up in the air. "Feh." Catsou said. "That Bomb-omb was very hard to see! It had one of those invisibility things!" "Why did we see it then?" Koga asked. "Good night." Catsou said, walking to her bedroom. We all started laughing. Kia and Koga looked at each other. Then Kia stopped laughing and stood up. "I'm going to go too." Kia stretched and went into our room. "So, what ya watching tonight?" I asked Koga. "Go away." Koga said. "Make me." I smiled. "OK. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we-" Koga started singing. "My ears!" I said, running into our room with Kia. I shut the door. I sat down on our bed next to Kia, who was looking mighty depressed. "Kia, what's wrong?" I asked. Kia sighed. "It's Koga. I think he still thinks we're Girlfriend and boyfriend." "No really?" I said sarcastically. "He really likes you Kia. At least you have someone that does." I sighed. "You and Catsou know what it's like. I don't. I mean, I've had crushes, but nobody's ever liked me back." Kia looked up at me. "Stupid! Duh people like you!" Kia said to me. I smiled. "I really like how you call me stupid every time I'm down. It really cheers me up." We both laughed.

The Next Day...

"Kia... wake up." I said, shaking Kia. "Huh?" Kia said, sitting up. "Is it 10 already?" she asked, stretching. "No, it's Seven. But, do you want ta play a joke on Koga?" I asked. "Sure. What?" I pulled out a feather. "The Whip Cream Joke." I said, smiling evilly. "Ok." Kia nodded. So we tried the Whip Cream joke, but he woke up when I got the Whip Cream out. "Goood going Ashley." Kia whispered to me on the way back to our room. "He has dog ears." I said. "Catsou! Wakie up!" I yelled, stopping in the doorway. "Huh?" I went into her room. Her room was as clean as always. There was a note on the bed. I picked it up, and read it. It said:

Dear Ashley, Kia, or Koga... Sorry I left. I had another date with Dasou. I didn't want to wake you guys up, so I left this note.  
Be Back soon, Catsou Hiram

"That traitor!" I said. "What?" Kia asked, coming in the room followed by Koga. "Catsou's on a date." I sighed. "Really? She's so mean." Kia said. "Ya know, I know two people that could go on a date right here in this room." I said. "Ashley!" Kia said. "You know, if you really wanted a date I could-" Koga started. "KOGA SHUT YOUR BIG HEAD UP!" Kia yelled. Kia and Koga started having one of their usual fights. "Hey, guys." I said. They kept yelling at each other. "Hey, Dumb and Dumber!" I yelled. They stopped. "What?" Kia asked, seeing a serious expression on my face. "Kia... I think Catsou's in trouble." I said. "What would make you think that?" Koga asked. "This isn't her handwriting." I said, showing them the note. "How can you tell?" Kia squinted. "I have this. Her last note stating that she ditched us for a boy." I said. "Where is it?" Kia asked. "By Whip Senor." I said. Kia nodded, going to go get it. She came back, and Koga turned on the Lamp. We placed the notes on the bed close together. We saw that the note was differently not Catsou's handwriting. "Whoa. You saw that by just looking at it?" Koga asked me. "Yes you talking puppet." I sighed. "We should try to find her. Kia, did Catsou tell you where Dasou's house was?" "Uh... No. She didn't." "But I have her cell." Kia dialed a number, then handed me the phone. "Hello? C-Catsou?" I asked. "Are you Ok?" "WHAT!" "You got rid of him, though, right?" "O-Ok. Where are you?" "The big green house on Bird Lane?" "Oh. Bird with a 'U'. We'll come." I hung up the phone. "What happened?" Kia asked, folding her arms. "Dasou threaded to kill Catsou unless she gave him the Jewels. Catsou knocked him out, but He'll wake up. Soon." I explained. "What the freak are we doing here?" Koga said. I nodded. "Big Green House on Burd Lane..." I said, Getting on my Bike. "Koga, you can ride Catsou's." Kia said. He nodded. With me in the lead in about 5 minutes we came to Burd Lane. (Witch is really fast. If Catsou was in the lead... very slow.) We parked our bikes in front of a giant green house. "Hope this is it..." I said, as Koga broke down the door. I looked in saw Catsou tied to a chair, and Dasou right in front of her. "You! Get away from Catsou!" I yelled, charging towards him. "Ashley! This is no time for being rash!" Kia yelled. Dasou quickly turned around, a dagger in his hand. I stopped, then looked at Catsou. There was a spot in her shoulder where there was blood coming out. "You-! You hurt Catsou!" I charged again. Dasou acted quickly, stabbing me in my arm. I staggered backwards. "A-Ashley!" Kia yelled. I grabbed the spot on my arm. "I-I'll be fine." I said. Koga grabbed me, pulling me back. "No you won't. Kia will take care of him." Koga wispered. I looked at Kia then gasped; her hands looked like what Naraku would attack with. Those spiky things. She raised her head, looking at Dasou. Her eyes where glowing red. She smiled saying: "You mess with my friends... you get me." "You... you're crazy!" Dasou said. "If you run me through... you'll get Catsou." "Like I care." Kia was about to shoot her spiky hands at Dasou. "No!" I yelled, getting in front of Dasou. "You. Girl. Move." Kia said. "No." I shook my head. "Dasou's right. You can't hurt Catsou!" My eyes filled up with tears. Kia smiled. "The I'll get you, too." Koga then got right in front of Kia. "Kia. Come to your senses! These are our friends!" He yelled. "Don't make me kill you." "You don't have it in you." Kia smiled. While Koga was busy talking to Kia, I was sneaking around her, going for her bow. Suddenly, she spun around, using her spiky hand to throw me against the wall. "Ashley!" Koga said. "Now. I'll spare her if you move." Kia said. "Kia, what's happened to you? The Kia I know wouldn't do this." Koga said. "I'll give you another chance." Kia was getting more impatient. "The Kia I love wouldn't act like her father!" Koga yelled. "That's it." Kia said, stabbing Koga. Koga staggered backwards, then fell. "You... killed them so you could get to me?" Dasou said. "Koga will live and Ashley... Ashley's just a wimp." Kia said. "A wimp?" I asked, holding up Kia's bow with an Arrow. "Huh?" Kia spun around. I shot her. She turned back to normal. "Kia, help Koga." I said, pulling back another arrow. "Wait-!" Dasou said. I then shot him. He fell on his face. I ran over to Catsou. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." I untied her. "I-I did this?" Kia asked. "Yeah. I'm guessing you turned Demon, 'cause you started acting like Naraku." I said. "M-My father?" Kia asked. "Yes you talking puppet!" I yelled. "Ashley, why are you so mad?" Kia asked. "Why am I so mad? Why am I- I'll tell you why! Because you tried to kill Koga and Me, and you put Catsou's life in danger!" "I was demon! I can't control my demon self!" Kia explained. "Hey Ashley... look." Catsou said. I turned. There was no Dasou but a yellow-orange jewel, and another piece of tablet. My eyes opened wide. Catsou and me walked over. I picked up the tablet (Just like before) and Catsou; the jewel. "A-Another one?" She asked. I looked over at Kia. Kia had a surprised look on her face. "I'm going home to uncode this. Let Koga know when he awakes that he can use my bike." I walked out of the house. "Ashley- wait!" Catsou yelled after me. "He'll live. He is a Half- Demon after all." I called. Catsou sighed and walked over to Kia. she winced, holding her arm. "You ok?" Kia asked. "Fine." Catsou said. "This is the second time I've ever turned demon... and the second time I hurt someone I loved..." Kia's voice trailed off. Catsou blinked. "You...You still like him?" Catsou asked. "I-I-I- I guess I do." Kia sighed. "Then why'd you go out with Daemon?" Catsou asked. "To get over Koga." Kia answered. "Hmm. Makes sense." Catsou nodded. "Kia...you still like me?" Koga managed to say. Kia gasped. "Koga! I-I mean..." Koga smiled. "I knew it." He said. "No, I don't like you!" Kia yelled. "Kia go easy on him!" Catsou said. Koga stood up. "Catsou, are you ok?" "Uh... Yeah." Catsou said. "Can you ride a bike?" Koga asked. "I think so." Catsou nodded. "Ok. We need to get back home and patch you up."

When they got home...

"Ashley, you here?" Koga poked his head in the door. "Here." I said, typing on the computer. "Are you done yet?" Kia asked, opening the door and walking in. "Almost done..." I said. "Work faster." Kia said. "I can't! I'd like to see you do this! It's hard!" I said. "Ok... just a couple more letters... done." I said. "Good. read it to us." Kia sighed. " 'The Jewel Of 1 Soul is the weakest of the 6 Jewels. This Yellow-Orange Jewel is believed to have a raging fire inside of it. Kagura owned this Beautiful, yet weak Jewel.'" I said. "Took you THAT long to figure that out?" Kia asked. "Only about 15 minutes." I said. "That's a long time." Kia said. "Put in mind her arm." Koga said. "I don't care about her arm!" Kia yelled. "Kia, what are you-" I started. "Good night!" Kia yelled, walking in our room and shutting the door. "Catsou...Ashley...take your shirts off." Koga said. Slap Slap "Never Perv.!" We said, slapping him. "Ow! OW!" Koga said. "I meant so I could treat you guy's wounds!" "Oh..." We said. Slap Slap We slapped him again. "We can take care of that. We have each other." Catsou said. I nodded.

End Chapter 2.  
Wahoo! Chapter 2! Please review. Chapter 3 preview...

"Kia, it's up to you whether or not Koga will live... will you let him die?"


	3. Chapter 3, Maru

I don't own anything. I only own Kia, Catsou, Maru, and myself. Koga123 owns Koga and herself.  
Chapter 3, Maru

_"Three Jewels... Two people trying to kill us. There must be still more out there."_ I thought. "Ashley, you're doing it again." Kia sighed. "Huh?" I touched back down to Earth. "You where spacing out." Kia sighed again. "Sorry. There's just too much going on." I said. "I know. I've heard that same excuse 6 times already." Kia said. I sighed. "Ashley..." Kia said. "Yeah?" I looked at her. "If you think about this any longer, your head's gonna burst!" Kia said. "Heh." I sort of laughed. "No, really. It'll be fine." Kia smiled, patting my arm. "Hey, Ashley. Kia." Koga said, walking in the room. "Hey, Koga." I said. "Koga." Kia sighed. "Re- Remember what happened in Dasou's house?" He asked Kia. "Yes, but Ashley doesn't know. Plus, I don't want to talk with you right this second." Kia said. "What the freak's going on?" I asked. "Nothing." Kia sighed, pushing Koga out of the room, and shutting the door. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Wait a second! Something's going on, and I want to know what!" I said. "Nothing's going on." Kia said. I gasped. "I know what happened!" "No! I-I mean, nothing happened!" Kia said. "He kissed you!" I said. "No." Kia looked at me like I was stupid. "Oh." I said. "I'm telling you, nothing happened." Kia said again. "I'm asking Koga. He'll tell me. And if he doesn't, Catsou will." I pushed by Kia and into the living room. Koga was sitting on the couch, his hand over his face. "Koga? What's wrong?" I asked gently, sitting by him. He looked up at me. "Nothing." He sighed. "Nothing at all." "What happened with you and Kia? What happened to make her so mad, and you so sad?" I asked him. "I-It doesn't matter." Koga said. I sighed. "Catsou in her room?" "Uh, I think." Koga said. "Kay." I walked to Catsou's room. "Catsou? I need ta ask ya something." I called, walking in. "What?" Catsou asked, looking up from _Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix_. "What happened with Kia and Koga?" I asked. "Would they tell you?" Catsou asked. "No." I sighed. "Ok then. They don't want you to know." Catsou started reading again. "Man!" I groaned. "Ashley... It's their problem." Catsou said. "Kia made Koga so sad somehow... I want to help him." I said. "Well, Ashley, you can't. It'll just make the whole thing worse." Catsou explained. "I guess." I walked out of the room and I sat by Koga. "Ashley, I told you. It doesn't matter." Koga sighed. "No, I just came here to sit." I said. Koga looked at me. He sighed. "I know you. You still want to know. Want to know?" "Yes please." I said. "When I woke up I heard Kia saying that she still loved me. When I asked her about it... she yelled that she didn't." Koga said. I gasped. "R-really?" I asked, shocked. "You should know." Koga glared. "I-I had nothing-nothing at all- to do with this." I said. "I know that you've always hated me! You probably told Kia to stop going out with me, and with that Daemon!" Koga yelled at me. "K-Koga I-" I stuttered. "I know this is all your fault! I bet you work for Naraku." Koga said. "N-Naraku? N-Never!" I said. "I knew it. Wait until I tell Kia and Catsou." Koga said. "Koga! I-I don't work for Naraku!" I yelled. "Kia! Catsou!" Koga yelled. "I can't watch this!" I opened the Sliding Glass Door onto the balcony. I shut the door, and sat on one of the chairs, my head in my hands. "What's with all the yelling?" Kia asked, coming in the room. "Yeah, I'm trying to read." Catsou said, coming in too. "Catsou, Kia. You're best friend is doing something. Something you would not like." Koga started. Kia and Catsou looked over at me. "My, It looks like she's mighty depressed. Maybe I should-" Catsou started. "You shouldn't. She's been working for Naraku." Koga said. I looked inside, a tear rolling down my cheek. Kia and Catsou gasped. They looked back over at me. I looked away. "No... she can't be. She's our friend." Kia said. "Well... take just recently. She's the one that led us to Dasou's house." Koga said. "She isn't! You're just making this up." Kia said. Koga shook his head. "I wish." He sighed. Next thing I knew, Kia was out side with me. She shut the glass door. "Ash... Is this true? Are you really working for my father behind my back?" Kia asked me. "N-Never." I said. Kia sighed. "Should I trust you?" "Why would you ask? I would never work for your father. You're my best friend. I would never do that." I said. Kia smiled. "You're right. Why don't you come back inside?" I nodded and followed Kia back inside. "Kia, what are you doing? I told you-" Koga started. "Koga. I'd understand if you'd say that a cute guy one of us where going out with worked for my father. But one of our friends? I can't believe it! You made up lies!" Kia said to Koga. "This must be about getting me back for what happened." Kia squinted. "Fine. I was mad at you." Koga said. "Why'd you take it out on Ashley?" Kia asked. "She was one of your friends. You know, you hurt me so much!" Koga said. "Let's not talk about his now." Kia started walking away. Koga got up and grabbed her arm. He looked at her. "No, let's talk about it now." He said softly. Koga hugged her. "I'm so happy we met..." Koga whispered. Catsou and Me looked at each other. "Get off." Kia pushed him off. "Kia..." Koga's voice trailed off. "Koga. We're through! UNDERSTAND?" Kia yelled. "If you EVER touch me again..." Kia clenched her fist. She went into our room. Koga just stood there. "I'll talk to her." Catsou sighed. "No. I will." I got up and walked over to our room. I shut the door behind me. "Kia..." I sat down on the bed by her. Kia looked away. "Kia, it's OK to be mad. Or sad. Just let it out." I smiled. "Ashley... I... I don't know what to do." Kia said, her voice wavering. "I mean... there's this really cute boy right there... part of me says to go out with him... the other part of me pushes him away." "I know why." I said. Kia looked at me. "Why?" She asked. "I think it has something to do with your mother. She loved Inuyasha... and then she thought he betrayed her." I said. "Maybe." Kia said. "Kia... I want you to have the best. Koga may just be the best." I said quietly. Kia smiled. "There's only one thing you left out." I sighed. "If you don't go with Koga your stupider then Billy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." "That's better." Kia smiled. "Ok, ready to go face Koga? Tell him you're not really ready to date him?" I asked. "Sure." Kia and me went out side. Koga and Catsou where sitting on the couch together. Catsou was rubbing his arm, trying to cheer him up. Koga just sat there. "Koga? I need to talk." Kia said. Koga looked up. "Yeah?" He stood up. Kia looked at me. "Go ahead." I mouthed. Kia sighed. "Koga... I'm really not in a date sorta place right now. We can still be friends, right?" Kia asked. "Fine." Koga said. "Don't be mad." Kia said "Oh, no. I'm not mad." Koga said. Kia looked at him. Then, Kia hugged Koga. "I'm sorry." She wispered. Catsou walked over to me. "Is this the Kia I know?" She wispered. "I don't think so." I joked. "K-Kia? What are you doing?" Koga asked. Kia hugged him tighter. "I always loved you Koga. I never stopped thinking about you (Sound familiar?) when we moved. After the days went by... we drifted apart." Kia wispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. She let go of Koga. "So does that mean you'll go out with me now?" Koga asked. "Yeah." Kia smiled. "Thank you!" Koga thrust his arm up in the air.

Couple of Days...  
"Kia... what happened to 'not ready to date?'" I asked. "I-I have no clue. It- It just happened so fast. I felt so sorry for him." Kia explained. "I can't believe it!" Catsou exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "They're back together! I wonder if Sesshomaru is going out with someone else..." Catsou wondered. "What do you care. You've gone out with a lot of boys." I said. "Yeah." Catsou agreed. "Catsou... don't think Sesshomaru won't know about it. Koga _is_ Sesshy's uncle." Kia said. "Two things. One, only I can call him Sesshy. Two, please tell Koga not to tell him." Catsou pleaded. Kia laughed. "I won't." "Hey, where is Koga anyway?" I asked. "No clue. He said he was going out." Kia said. "Uh-oh." Catsou and Me said, looking at each other. "What?" Kia asked. "Going out." Catsou said. "More then one definition for that." "You really think-?" Kia asked. I nodded. "He wouldn't!" "He might." Catsou said. "Yeah. We don't know how boy's minds work. I mean, one name. Miroku." I said. "Yeah..." Kia and Catsou nodded. "Hey guys! I'm home!" Koga yelled, coming inside our room. "Hi. We where just talking 'bout you." I said. "So, where did ya go?" Kia asked. "No where." Koga said, walking away. "Clue #1, the 'no where'" I said. "I'm gonna talk to him." Kia said. She walked out of the room. Catsou and me went to the door and watched. "Hey, Koga?" Kia sat down by him on the couch. "Hm?" Koga looked at her. "I-I need to know." Kia sighed. "Know what?" Koga asked. "Know if you where out with someone else." Kia looked at him. Koga looked away. "O-Of course not!" He said. "I want you to look me in the eyes and say it." Kia said. Koga looked at her. "Of course not." He said in an unusual cold voice. "K-Koga? What's with you?" Kia asked. "How could you even think that?" Koga asked. "I-I-" Kia started. "I mean... we where supposed to trust one another." Koga interrupted. "It wasn't me that brought it up. It was Ashley and Catsou." Kia said. "Oh. And you trusted them? I can't-" There was a knock on the door. "Uh, I'll get it." I answered the door. "Uh Hi? Is Koga there?" A teen with Long Black hair was at the door. "Uh... hold on for a sec." I shut the door. "Who was it?" Kia called. "K-Koga?" I called. "Huh?" Koga's irritated voice answered. "T-There's a g-girl here to see you." I said. (This would be the time for a comical.) Kia gasped. "What? I don't know any girls!" Koga sprung up, and over to the door. Catsou and me went over to Kia. "You- You guys where right..." There was a tear in Kia's eye. "Boys. Ya never understand them." I sighed. "Hello?" Koga opened the door. "Koga!" The girl came in, hugging Koga. "One, Get off. Two, who the freak are you?" Koga pushed her off. "Koga, sweety-pie, It's me! Maru!" The girl said. "Maru?" Koga asked. "Maru?" Kia, Catsou, and Me asked. "Don't tell me you forgot the past day, and today!" Maru said. "Oh. I see you're with some friends. Here. My number, in case you lost it." Maru walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Koga looked at the number. "Who was that?" He asked. He wadded it up and threw it in the trash. "You...lied." Kia said. "Huh? No! I didn't even know her." Koga said. "Kia, Catsou. I think we should go biking." I said. They nodded. We walked out of the apartments.

When we came back...

"Does this mean you guys broke up?" Catsou asked Kia. We opened the door. "Yeah, I guess..." Kia's voice trailed off as we looked at the apartment. It was trashed, a true sign of a struggle. "What happened? Koga! Are you there?" I yelled. "H-Help." A small, weak voice called from my room. "Koga!" Catsou, Kia an Me ran to the door in my room. I gasped. There was hair; and lots of it! It covered the whole room. That girl, Maru, was standing on top of some of it, and below her, Koga. The top of his Fur Of The Fire Rat was over in one corner of the room, and there was blood staining his white Kimono. "Koga, are you ok?" I asked. I started walking to help him, but when my face touched the strands of hair, it cut me. "Ow." I backed up, and touched where I got cut. "Ashley, how'd that happen?" Catsou asked. "You can't see it?" I asked. "See what?" Kia asked. "The Hair!" I said. "They can't see it." Koga's weak voice called. "Why?" I asked. "Demon Hair." Maru answered. "You! Let Koga go!" I yelled. "Only one thing can kill me." Maru said. "What? Tell us." Catsou said. "Arrows. Arrows of Naraku's daughter." Maru smiled evilly at Kia. Kia took a step back. Catsou and Me gasped. "Kia, shoot her!" I said. "No. Koga got himself into this mess, he can get himself out." Kia said, looking at Koga. Koga looked back at her with large eyes. "Looks like he's a waste." Maru said. With a wave of her arm, Maru sent the 'Demon Hair' as she called it towards Koga. It held him up. (Two hold his arms, two hold his legs) Koga groaned. With another wave of her arm, two strands of demon hair wrapped around Koga's neck, choking him. (Kinda got this from what Yura did with Kagome) "K-Koga!" I yelled. "Kia, it's up to you whether or not Koga will live... will you let him die?" Maru asked. Kia looked away. "Kia! You can't let him die!" Catsou yelled. "He's a half-demon." Kia said. Maru smiled. "He's dying and his own girlfriend doesn't care." She laughed. "I'm not his girlfriend!" Kia yelled. "K-Kia. Help." Koga choked out. "You got yourself into this!" Kia yelled. "He doesn't even know me." Maru laughed. "Huh?" We where confused. "It was all a trick." Maru laughed. Kia gasped. Koga stopped struggling. "Koga!" Catsou and Me gasped. "Good." Maru called back the Demon Hair. "Koga!" I tried once again to go towards him, but again, I got cut. I looked at Kia. "Kia! You're so selfish! Koga didn't even know her! Now he's dead! Happy?" I yelled. Kia just stood there, head lowered. "No." She said. "Don't worry. She'll die." Kia grabbed her bow and an arrow. "Kill me if you will. My job's done." Maru smiled. "If you wish." Kia said as the tip of the arrow glowed purple. "No! You can't be a Priestess! You're Naraku's daughter!" Maru's eyes where wide. "And Kikyo's daughter." Kia shot the arrow. It hit her in the upper chest. "Good shot." Catsou said. As Maru fell the Demon Hair disappeared. "Koga." I said. I ran towards him, Kia following me, and Catsou following her. "He's not breathing!" I said. "Really? What a surprise." Kia said. I glared at her. "This is your fault!" I said. "No, this is your's and Catsou's fault!" Kia yelled. I gasped. "I-I guess it is." I said. I lowered my head. "I-I'm sorry." I wispered. "Don't be." I scratchy voice said. "Huh?" I looked around. "Over here." I looked at where the voice was coming from. "Koga!" I said. "Yeah?" He smiled. "Koga." Kia nodded. "I'm so glad you're Ok!" I hugged him. "Get off." He said. I let go. "How'd you survive?" Catsou asked. "My healing powers. Unless someone takes them away I will slowly heal myself." Koga smiled. "I'm still so happy you're ok!" I hugged him again. He pushed me off. "What do I have to do, get a restraining order?" He asked. I laughed. "I guess." "Koga... I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Kia said. "It's ok." Koga said. "Hey... what's that?" I pointed to where Maru had been. "I don't know, It's too dark. Turn on a light." Catsou said. Kia nodded. She got up and turned on the light. We all gasped when we say what laid there. "A-Another Jewel?" Catsou asked. "Wired color." I said. Weird it was. It was a mix of Light Green and Dark Green. Of course beside it was a tablet. "I'll translate the tablet." I said.

Less then 1 hour later...

"What's it say?" Kia asked. "'The Jewel of 2 Souls is the 2nd weakest Jewel.' Wow. what a cowinky-dink. 'Inside this Green Jewel there is rumored to be a calm forest. Yura of the Demon Hair owned this jewel.'" I read. "Wow. What a surprise." Koga rubbed his neck. "How do we know this is the real Koga...?" Catsou asked. _'What? The joke already? Man... what was my line?' _I thought. "Oh. I know one way to tell. Kia." I said, remembering my lines. "Oh. Yeah." Kia said. "What's going on you three?" Koga asked, raising his eyebrows. Without another word, Kia kissed Koga. "What the freak!" Koga asked. We all laughed. "Yep it is him!" I said. We all laughed again. "You guys have a cruel sense of humor." Koga said. "We made that up when you two first got together in Oklahoma. We thought it was hilarious!" Catsou said.

We are gathered here today to say that Chapter 3 has departed. We are all very sad...wait... who wrote this? Stupid Crap. Anyway, chapter 4;

"Hey, Catsou guess what?" I asked, sitting down at the table. "What?" Catsou asked. "I made a new friend today." I smiled. "Great! You're first friend here in this strange new land close by Canada." Catsou said. "Yeah. Her name is Tiffany. I think you'll like her." I said.


End file.
